<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Artemis: Birthday Crasher by La_baguette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137115">Artemis: Birthday Crasher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_baguette/pseuds/La_baguette'>La_baguette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soft apollo post toa fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artemis-centric, M/M, Other, Post ToA fic, Very fluffy, idk how else to tag this ajdhjfka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_baguette/pseuds/La_baguette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not one to be dissuaded by small inconveniences, Artemis appeared in the middle of Camp Half-Blood’s dining pavilion. Instead of the emptiness common after supper, she was met by about 100 campers staring at her with wide eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apollo &amp; Apollo Cabin, Apollo &amp; Artemis (Percy Jackson), Apollo &amp; Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soft apollo post toa fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Artemis: Birthday Crasher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!! this is my first fic!!! hope you enjoy!<br/>a huge shoutout to @denied_art on twitter for inspiring this fic, as well as @owofestus and @gaysofolympus for rereading it 18374829 times because i asked them too !!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   If there’s anything in the world Artemis hated more than men, it’s searching for her little brother. Don’t get her wrong, she loves Apollo. But scouring the world looking for him was little more than a waste of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Still, she continued her search for her twin brother. She searched Apollo’s favorite concert halls and archery ranges. Delos was Apollo-free, but she did pay a quick visit to her mother. She even looked on Mount Olympus, though Apollo spent little time there since the… incident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Finally, Artemis caved and asked Hermes about her brother’s location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Apollo?” Hermes asked. “He’s probably at Camp Half-Blood. Y’know, like usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Artemis paused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Like usual?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ She thought about her last interaction with her brother. It hadn’t been that long ago, but he never mentioned visiting Camp Half-Blood. Zeus highly frowned upon the gods visiting their children, though after the Second Giant War he stopped voicing his complaints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Does he spend time there often?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Hermes gave her a confused look but replied “Well, yeah. Ever since his stint as a mortal, he spends most of his time down there. Something about ‘discovering the joys and challenges or morality’ or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Besides, it’s his kid Will Solace’s birthday today. He’s likely helping with the party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Birthday party?” Artemis asked. She had heard the term before, but immortals weren’t ones to celebrate time periods as short as a singular year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yeah, mortals have them all the time. You get presents and eat cake. It’s a fun event”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Artemis thought for a moment and replied, “How do you know one of Apollo’s children has a birthday today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Hermes gave her a deadpan stare before commenting, “Who do you think delivered the presents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Artemis shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Anyways, I have to go. People to see, packages to deliver, the usual.” Hermes walked towards the door before shouting, “Nice chatting with you Artemis!” and slammed the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Artemis stood in the empty room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Apollo throwing a birthday party?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thought seemed almost absurd. Most gods barely visit their children, much less remember their birthdays and help throw parties for them. Apollo has seemed… different since his time as a mortal, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Not one to be dissuaded by small inconveniences, Artemis appeared in the middle of Camp Half-Blood’s dining pavilion. Instead of the emptiness common after supper, she was met by about 100 campers staring at her with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Instead of the usual tables sectioned out by godly parent, all of the tables in the pavilion were pushed together to form one long line. Streamers and lights decorated the pavilion, and a banner that read ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY WILL!!’ hung at the front of the area. The banner was littered with signatures from the other campers, written in various marker colors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Cake of all flavors and colors scattered the long table. 3 teenagers sat in the center of the table, small presents surrounding them. With his curly blonde hair and blue eyes, Artemis had no doubt that the demigod in the middle was Will Solace. He glanced at the person on his right, a mortal Artemis hadn’t seen in years. Nico di Angelo sat to Will’s right, wearing an aviator jacket and a small party hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Suddenly, the teenager on Will’s left stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Artemis!” the demigod- no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her brother</span>
  </em>
  <span> shouted as he ran towards her. Instead of Apollo’s usual godly appearance, he bore the looks of his mortal form Lester Papadopoulos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Apollo stopped in front of Artemis for a second before grabbing her for a hug. She stood there, unsure how to respond, before hesitantly returning the gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “So, how have you been?” Apollo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I - good, how are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Great! It’s Will’s birthday, but I guess you already figured that out. You will stay for cake, won’t you?” Apollo turned back to look at Will, who shrugged and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Artemis wavered before responding, “I can stay for a piece of cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Apollo beamed at Artemis before dragging her back to the table full of campers. She sat down to the left of Apollo. Slowly the campers returned to their rowdy chatter. A slice of cake appeared in front of her as Apollo began to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Ok, introductions! This is Will, you’ve already met his boyfriend Nico.” The two demigods in question stopped their conversation to wave at Artemis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Those two are Kayla and Austin…” He continued to name all of his children. Apollo seemed to glow as we described his children’s talents and achievements. To Artemis’s surprise, he also named a large portion of campers that weren’t his children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Apollo continued chatting with the demigods as Artemis reflected on the event. Instead of begrudging respect or awe, the members of Camp Half-Blood treated Apollo like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human being. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She had never seen a god treat mortals as their equal before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Soon after the cake was finished, everyone moved to the campfire for the night. Artemis smiled to herself as Apollo helped lead his children in the sing-along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   After a few songs, Apollo joined Artemis and asked, “Walk with me?” Artemis nodded, and the two gods set off towards the cabins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   They walked in silence for a few minutes before Apollo commented, “So, I’m assuming that you didn’t come here for Will’s birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Artemis hesitated before starting, “I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Apollo whirled around, his face the most serious Artemis had seen all day. “Did Zeus send you? Because I already told him -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “No! I just… I wanted to check on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Someone’s got to make sure my younger brother is doing ok, right? Besides, it's good to see you so happy here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Apollo blushed and looked down. “Thanks. These kids are worth it, y’know? They deserve parents that are there for them. Whether those parents are immortal deities or not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Well,” Artemis responded, “I think you’re setting a good example for the others on how to be a good parent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   As Apollo looked back up, Artemis saw that tears welled in his eyes. He pulled Artemis into a bone-crushing hug, only this time she hugged him just as hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Thank you.” He whispered into her shoulder, before letting go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “We should head back to the campfire, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Apollo chuckled. “Yeah, I guess we should.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   As they started to walk back to the campfire, Apollo said, “Just so you know, I’m giving you full permission to be the cool aunt to my kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Artemis smiled. “I might have to take you up on that offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The two returned to the campers, and the moon shone just a little bit brighter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>